MORPHOLOGY The Morphology Core is a centralized facility of more then 3000 sq. ft. providing state-of-the-art microscopy and image analysis facilities. The core utilizes a cost effective avenue for UMCCC researchers that use high-end imaging instrumentation that would not otherwise be available in individual laboratories. These services include a complete range of electron microscopy services for transmission and scanning electron microscopy. Laser scanning confocal microscopy is available with an emphasis placed on training investigators to use the core's instrumentation. Formal training sessions are scheduled for all instrumentation, either on an individual basis or for groups. In addition, consultation and basic training are offered for a host of morphological techniques such as cell micro injection, video rate and timelapse microscopy, immunoflorescence labeling, photomicroscopy, confocal microscopy, and basic image analysis. The Morphology Core provided these services to 102 principal investigators who were member of the University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center during the past year.